<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Packmate by Happy_Cow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484877">Packmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cow/pseuds/Happy_Cow'>Happy_Cow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bad Ending, Bestiality in half-wolf form, Breeding, Darkfic, F/M, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Monsterfucking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rey is 28, The Solo boys are seventeen, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cow/pseuds/Happy_Cow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is so happy to see the Solo boys again! She's never joined them on a full-moon night, but Kylo says its gonna be perfectly safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt the Radar Technician/Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars), Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/Rey (Star Wars), Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dont know how to tag this in Relationships!! its a mess up there!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I work at a car repair shop in the middle of town, where I feel pretty safe. My building is part of a row of flat, rectangular buildings, near the intersection of two gas stations. One of them sells great big bags of apples to use as bait during deer season. </p><p>Girl-mechanics aren’t very common, but the ability to strip down cars to their components is one of the handful of things that my step-father ever gave me. It gets me only a little harassment, like ‘you’re the only one small enough to fit into those tight places’ and ‘you can spend more time on your knees.’ Assholes. </p><p>I’m under a car, doing brake inspection, when I see another set of shoes outside. “What is it?” I ask. There’s no reply, and the hairs on the back of my neck start to prickle like I’m in danger. Yes, I’m antsy around big men, I had a bad childhood. Poe Dameron likes to play fun pranks with me, whenever Finn isn’t around to protect me. Grumbling to myself, I slide out from under the car. </p><p>It takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the brightness. My first thought is that it’s too tall to be Poe. (It isn’t Poe.)</p><p>As I sit up, and push myself to my feet, my knees ache. I brace one hand against the family van behind me, head spinning. The Solo standing in front of me is still there, still <em>taller</em> and <em>broader</em> than me, like a football linebacker. Holy shit. He has dark hair that frames his face, and he’s grown into his long nose. He wears a thin jacket and jeans cuffed at the bottom, and his feet are fucking <em>huge</em>. </p><p>Absentmindedly I just start brushing off the front of my coveralls, and then my hair, before my fingers get caught in my hair buns. I’m probably a mess. I probably smell like roadkill and gasoline; he wouldn’t want to touch me let alone stand next to me...</p><p>“Hi Ben,” I manage to croak out, before slipping my hands into my pockets.</p><p>He looks at me blankly for a moment, and then he bobs his head.</p><p>“Look at you! You got... <em>big</em>.” I’m stupid around men, did I mention that? Just stupid.</p><p>Ben mutters thanks, and then his eyes scroll from down to up, to my eye-level. “You look great,” he says in a soft voice. His lips are really pink.</p><p>I don’t have anything to say to that, but pretty soon I don’t have to say anything. Ben suggestively opens his arms, and then I realize that he wants a hug. As his arms encircle my waist, I realize too late that I should’ve  watched out for Poe and Finn — I don’t get paid in hugs. Oh well. He rests his nose against my neck, while I appreciate all of that wolfy warmth emanating from his chest. Then my feet lift off the ground. I don’t know if he knows he’s doing it. Immediately he sets me down and backs away like nothing happened. </p><p>I take my lunch break now, so that we can catch up. We sit on the stoop of the old insurance shop beside us, just people-watching. Ben is seventeen years old, and he drives now, so hopefully I’ll be seeing <em>more</em> of him. School is okay, but I’m pretty sure he’s being humble. His Mom is working full-time now, and she’s away from the house a lot. So is Han. His brothers are doing okay. Everything is okay. </p><p>It’s something of a one-sided interrogation. I don’t actually believe that everything in Ben’s world is okay — from the sound of it, he and his brothers are all living alone in the house. I don’t know, but maybe this is how weres raise their kids. But I remember that when Leia used to come home from work, she was the one who laid down the law. Han always seemed laid back, or tuned-out, unless Kylo really pissed him off.</p><p>Ben trains his eyes ahead of him when I ask him these questions, but when I stop, he turns to me. I didn’t think he would have any questions for me, but then he asks, “Do you have a boyfriend?” </p><p>My first thought is, <em>What does it concern you? </em>I take a slow bite of my sandwich, and look at him from my peripheral. “Not <em>yet</em>,” I confess.</p><p>I wait for the teasing to start. Rose always tries to set me up on blind dates: first Poe, then some redhead named Hux. Rose and Finn are my friends, but when we’re out together, it’s like I’m the third wheel on their dates.</p><p>Ben’s shoulders square a bit. His neck pulses as he swallows. “That’s... good,” he says stiffly. “So, you’re waiting for the <em>right</em> one to come along.”</p><p>I pause in mid-bite, teeth latched onto my sandwich. I wasn’t prepared for an observation on my love life, from a seventeen-year-old werewolf. </p><p>“You’re being careful, right?” he says, just <em>determined</em> to talk about this. “You know... Mother always said, you’re one of the <em>good ones.</em>”</p><p>The sandwich tastes like mush, so I just choke it down. </p><p>“You’re special to... <em>to me</em>,” he murmurs, looking away.</p><p>“Ben, what are you <em>talking about</em>?” I ask. I set my hand on his shoulder. (This is a mistake.)</p><p>Immediately, he grabs my wrist in his hand and yanks me towards him. Sandwich bounces off my lap and falls to the ground, splattering off-screen. His face is inches from mine, and his eyes are dark and vacuous, pulling me in. I try to smile and pull away, but all he needs to do is <em>squeeze</em> and that would break my wrist — of course I’m not getting out. </p><p>Ben was always supposed to be an Alpha. He was always grabbing my sleeve or my wrist and trying to show me something, fully convinced that what I or his brothers were doing was wrong and that he held all the answers. Normally I’d listen, but I don’t think I want to know what he’s trying to show me right now. I don’t think I can handle it. But it’s not like he’d give me the choice.</p><p>Ben takes a breath. “Rey,” he says, “my wolf... <em>wants</em> you.” </p><p>... Shit. I glance around, taking in the cars driving past. Through the blurry window behind us, Kaydel stands behind her desk inside the insurance office, <em>staring</em> at us. Ben <em>knows</em> he’s not supposed to say those <em>things</em> aloud, not in human company. That old anxiety prickles in my stomach; the fear that one of the boys is discovered and that they’re shot dead or carted off away from me in black vans. Of all four of them, Ben usually knew better. </p><p>“Did you hear me?” he asks, his fingers tightening. He shakes me gently, his frustration coiling inside of him and threatening to boil over. </p><p>I don’t know what it is he wants from me. “Okay,” I croak. </p><p>I give my hand another yank, and after a moment, his grip loosens, allowing me to slide away from him. I pick up the ruined sandwich from off the sidewalk and toss it in the trash. I don’t try to look at Ben, and when he tries to take my arm, I shrug it off. My wrist still aches where he grabbed me. When I turn around, I’m kind of relieved that he’s gone, and I <em>hate</em> myself for it... I just hope that he’ll get over his crush.  </p><p>.</p><p>Soon the juicy news spreads from Kaydel to the rest of the shop, like a viral disease. Rose badgers me for the name of my ‘secret boyfriend’; and now whenever I go to lunch, Poe asks who I’m ‘<em>going with</em>’. I hate this a lot. And I keep beating myself up over it. </p><p>Poor Ben; it’s already lonely being a werewolf, and his three younger brothers would always gang up against him. I keep waiting for him to show up again so that I can apologize. But also, <em>stupid</em> Ben; why did he start barking about <em>wolves</em> in public like that? ‘<em>My wolf wants you</em>.’ What could that possibly <em>mean</em>? Was it a weird pickup line?</p><p>.</p><p>My step-father was dead for three years now. That’s how I was able to suck up the courage to come back to this town, when I couldn’t find a job elsewhere. I split the rent with Rose ever since her sister Paige moved out; right now, Rose is out spending the night with Finn. </p><p>Sometimes I wonder what happened to the old scrapyard; the local government holds it right now, so I don’t think they can find a buyer. It makes me nervous. The Skywalker house is <em>really</em> close to the old house; Kylo used to brag that the entire forest surrounding the town belonged to him and his pack, and by extension that <em>I</em> belonged to him. I could hear them howling at night; Plutt would shoot buckshot into the night to try to scare them away. They were lucky that Plutt was too lazy to lay down traps and poisons.</p><p>But I left that place seven years ago. I don’t belong to anybody except myself. If Ben was right, then the boys did just fine on their own without me. What would four teenage wolves need with me?</p><p>There’s a knock at the door. I’m not expecting any visitors, and I’m paranoid, so I just hunker down deeper into the couch. It’s cold; I’m wearing only my sweatpants and a t-shirt. The hope is that the guy outside just goes away.</p><p>The knocking returns, louder. Then comes the <em>scratching</em>. The scratching, like claws on wood, pricks my ears more than any knocking. I throw off my blanket and jump to my feet.</p><p>“<em>Ben</em>?” The scratching stops just as I reach the front door. <em>God I hope he’s not in wolf-form right now</em>—.</p><p>Once the door is unlatched, I peek through the crack, just to be safe.</p><p><em>Kylo</em> smiles back at me. Before I can speak, he lifts a massive, furry <em>hand</em>. <em>Shit</em>. I throw open the door and pull him inside by the elbow.</p><p>“<em>Ben!?</em>” he shrieks, mockingly. I spin around, ready to <em>beat</em> him the way that Leia should’ve done ages ago. That fantasy basically dissolves in a flash. Asides from Benjamin’s <em>looks</em>, the similarities end there. Kylo looks bigger, a LOT bigger than seven years ago. If it’s cold in the house, it’s freezing outside, but he didn’t bother to wear a jacket and at least pretend to be human. The muscles in his pale arms stand out; a tattoo winds around his left bicep. At the end of his arm, spikes of fur jut out of his forearm, darkening his massive, clawed hand.</p><p>“<em>Did anybody see you?</em>” Am I shouting? Is it time to shout? <em>Should</em> I be shouting? How thin are these walls? </p><p>“No.” Kylo shrugs, and then he turns and walks deeper inside the apartment. A black, ropy tail sticks out of his basketball shorts. I don’t think he’s wearing shoes.</p><p>“Kylo.”</p><p>“Will you take that stick out of your ass?” he snaps over his shoulder. “I don’t leave witnesses. <em>Except for you</em>.” He winks.</p><p>I’m trying to think about what to say next, that would encompass how pissed off I am at him, and how this is <em>not</em> okay. When we enter the living room, he sits himself down on the end of the couch, and reaches for the bag of chips on the coffee table. He shoves a fistful into his mouth. With the wolf hand. </p><p>The crunching fills the room; it’s louder than the tv. Maybe his wolf-mouth is invulnerable to the sharp corners of tortilla chips. With his human hand, he pats the seat beside him, but I don’t sit down.</p><p>He stares at me through half-lidded eyes. “<em>Mmmpph mm</em>,” he grunts. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>He waggles his fucking eyebrows. Then he raises his human hand and paws at his generous chest. My arms cross over my own chest; once again, I <em>wasn’t expecting company over.</em> Kylo’s eyes crinkle at the corner as he swallows.</p><p>“<em>You don’t have to cover up for me</em>,” he laughs. “I only asked if you were <em>cold</em>, and you look at me like I’m a <em>freak</em>.”</p><p>“Excuse me, but I don’t remember inviting <em>you</em> over.” Or offering you chips. I walk over to the couch and try to grab the bag, but I’m not as fast as a wolf. His arm swings out, dangling it out of reach. When I go for it again, he basically tosses it behind his back and into his other hand. </p><p>Dammit. Kylo is just a nuisance all around; the only winning option is not to play his games. When I stalk off to the loveseat, a <em>whimper</em> escapes behind me. “Don’t be like that,” he says softly, but it’s too late. I throw myself into my new chair, and although my view of the tv is now inferior, I can still pretend to watch <em>The Office</em>. </p><p>“Should I be expecting the rest of you?” I ask. Maybe I should start heating up some frozen meatballs for the rest of the pack.</p><p>“Ben won’t,” Kylo says gleefully. “You broke his heart into a <em><strong>million pieces</strong></em>.” He laughs at my face. “He is on <em>suicide watch </em>over you.”</p><p>“<em>Oh, great</em>,” I spit out, sinking deeper into my miserable little chair. “What about Matt, and Randy?”</p><p>Kylo’s brow raises in confusion and disdain. “What about them?” </p><p>Huh. When they were little, Matt and Randy worshiped the ground that Kylo walked on. They <em>hated</em> Benjamin, but Kylo was the cool older brother they looked up to. “What are <em>they</em> doing? Right now,” I ask. </p><p>Kylo rolls his eyes and throws his head back, before rummaging around in the bag of chips. “Matt should be at home, playing with his <em>computer</em>. Randy’s probably with his <em>ugly girlfriend.</em>” His lip curls. </p><p>I sit up, ready to defend Randy’s surprise girlfriend. “You’re such a little <em>shit</em>. You’re just <em>jealous</em>.”</p><p>“Why would I be <em>jealous</em>?” He holds up a chip.</p><p>“It sounds like Matt has a <em>hobby</em>, and Randy has <em>friends</em>.” </p><p>Kylo places the chip in his mouth and lets it crackle in the air. Oh, I’m <em>trying</em> to rile him up, but it’s not working like it used to. Kylo was the <em>problem child</em> growing up. Leia kept giving me a set of rotating punishments for him: No TV, Make Him Stay In His Room, Make Him Clean Up the Mess in the Garage, like I’d be able to hold him to that. </p><p>The <em>old</em> Kylo would have been wrestling and <em>biting</em> <em>me</em> by now. In seven years, he <em>could</em> have matured, but that’s not a risk I’m willing to take. I don’t think I’d <em>survive</em> that kind of tough love from a grown werewolf. <em>Heck</em>, I trusted <em>Ben</em>, and <em>he</em> almost ripped my arm out of my socket. </p><p>When I ask Kylo about school, I get a noncommittal grunt. Then I ask him if he’s met any other weres, and slowly he nods. Some old guy named Snoke — <em>really</em> old. The questions run out fast; Kylo’s eyes roam around the room, and then he starts prying at the end of the sofa. He tugs my blanket out from under him and pulls it into his lap. I know that <em>talking</em> still <em>bores</em> Kylo; he’s always been better at being a wolf than a kid. </p><p>It breaks my heart, but I don’t know <em>what</em> he’s going to be when he’s an adult. We don’t have anything in common. All of those love-bites he used to give me as a pup didn’t work; I’m still really, really human. I hope that this <em>Snoke-</em>guy teaches him how to be a good were, at least.</p><p>“You know,” he says, “if you <em>really</em> wanna see all of us... that is, Matt and Randy too, you can come visit us.”</p><p>“... Really?”</p><p>Kylo nods. He looks up, squeezing the blanket in his human hand. “Next Saturday. All of us are home for a full moon. Mom, even.”</p><p>Full moon? “I thought—.”</p><p>“It’ll be fun,” Kylo says. “Mom didn’t want you around then in case we scared you.” He must see the disbelief in my face, so he says, “The moon makes it <em>easier</em> for us to transform. It’ll be you and four, <em>five</em> wolves.”</p><p>Oh. That thing about full moons <em>does</em> make sense; Leia hid a lot about weres from me, to protect her family. </p><p>... I’d love to see <em>everybody</em> again. I never got to see Leia’s wolf. And I can’t imagine what Matt and Randy look like full-grown. But... “But what about Ben?”</p><p>“He just had a crush. He’ll get over it.” Kylo shrugs again.</p><p>“But... Ben said...” His voice murmurs in my ears, but I can’t make myself say those words aloud. ‘<em>My wolf wants you</em>.’ Ben sounded so <em>earnest</em> when he said it, almost like he was in <em>pain</em>. The more that I think about it, the more it twists inside me like a knife. I want to apologize to him. Kylo is a little shit, but it sounds like I really <em>hurt</em> Ben. “I’ll go, then.”</p><p>When I look up, Kylo is smiling again. <em>Yeah, yeah</em>. I love you, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Srry for the wait; I am writing but also v busy!! I just can't believe that tomorrow is October 1st</p><p>Also u get to see the other wolf boys!! ^owo^ ^uwu^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Hey, <em>Matt</em>!” Kylo turns and gives me a wink, before walking down into the basement. “<em>Matt</em>!” he crows.</p><p>From the depths, a mournful voice wafts out: “<em>Leave me alone</em>...”</p><p>“Put some pants on; we have a <em>guest</em>!” I try to follow him, but Kylo raises a hand at me in warning. <em>Oh-kay</em>, I think. By the way, the rest of the house looks like four wolves tore through it; I can’t imagine how the basement could be any <em>worse,</em> particularly by <em>Kylo’s</em> standards. Then the <em>smell</em> hits me — holy <em>shit</em>. </p><p>“<em>What guest? We don’t have any</em>—.” The whining cuts short. Kylo steps aside, and a long, pale face peeks out. His hair glows at the bottom of the stairwell like a torch.</p><p>In a split-second, he disappears, and then he’s <em>on</em> me like a bolt of lightning. My feet leave the earth. After a breath, my regular lizard brain catches up to what’s happening: Matt is carrying me around in his arms, and he’s rubbing his face in my neck. It’s like a carnival ride; the kitchen spins around in blurry circles.</p><p>“<em>Put her down.</em>” Kylo. Immediately, Matt sets me down, breathing heavy through his snout. I need a moment myself to recover; a hand smooths over my back. Matt’s Medicaid glasses slant crookedly on his face. He wears cargo shorts, and a dark graphic tee sprinkled with yellow fur. He could probably crush me by accident, but something about him still screams <em>puppy.</em></p><p>“What do you boys have in the basement?” I ask, reaching up to straighten his glasses. When I ruffle my hand through his fluffy blonde hair, he ducks his head and <em>shoves his face into my fucking armpit</em>. I think I scream a little bit, probably. But the roughhousing ends when Kylo steps forward; Matt breaks away, with his head lowered.</p><p>“<em>Matt</em> lives down there,” says Kylo, his eyes narrowing. “Matt? Do you wanna tell <em>Rey</em> what’s down there?”</p><p>Matt hunches his shoulders, and he looks down. “My room,” he answers, slowly. </p><p>If Kylo is trying to shame him, it won’t work on me. I remember all the smelly, gross little ‘gifts’ that Kylo used to try to foist on me in his puppy-hood. I also remember that the basement held the entertainment room.  “You got the tv then,” I note to Matt. That’s fucking fantastic. I remember how hard Matt screamed when one his brothers broke his Nintendo DS, so this was really an upgrade.</p><p>Matt lifts his head, his expression sober. “I bought a new one,” he says.</p><p>“You have a <em>computer</em> and your own <em>tv</em> down there?” If I were seventeen-years-old, I would have considered that <em>luxurious</em>. Asides from school, I would have never left my room except for food and bathroom breaks.</p><p>“I have — I have a <em>lot</em>...” Behind his glasses, his eyes flicker to Kylo’s, like he’s searching for permission. “<em>Kylo</em>... Mom said...” he begins.</p><p>“If Leia doesn’t want me here, then I should go,” I offer, but Kylo shakes his head and smiles. </p><p>“Mom isn’t gonna be here,” Kylo says. “But this is <em>our</em> house, and <em>you’re</em> our <em>guest</em>.”</p><p>My disappointment surprises me. I would have <em>loved</em> to see Leia again. My own mother abandoned me at a Kmart, so seeing her raise four werewolves made Leia the Ultimate Mom in my book. </p><p>Now, the prospect of staying doesn’t sound entirely promising to me, because it sounds like Kylo lied. But Matt brightens, and he lets his shoulders relax. He links his big paw in mine, as if no time at all has passed, and he starts talking about video games. </p><p>Well I can’t imagine where the harm is, of me staying. When there’s werewolves and a full moon, what’s the difference that one more can make? Things would largely turn out the same with or without Mom-Wolf was here. I’m sure tonight will be okay.</p><p>.</p><p>Once Kylo lights the fire pit at the back of the house, a stranger arrives. At first I just assume that either Matt or Kylo ordered a last-minute pizza, so I push myself from off of my lawn chair, kind of alarmed. Then my eyes adjust to the firelight. </p><p>The mystery man has a beanie on, and a puffy blue vest with the collar turned all the way up. His hair is a dark blonde, swept over one side of the face, but his mustache and scruffy beard are black. In his hand, he holds a steaming Starbucks cup. His eyes are as wide as saucers, as he looks from me to Matt.</p><p>“<em>Randy</em>!?” Seven years ago, he was as platinum blonde as Matt. And he dresses the opposite of a werewolf; I‘ve never ever seen a werewolf wearing a <em>hat</em>. Werewolves don’t need <em>hats</em>. That‘s one item to cross off the bucket-list.</p><p>“Holy shit. <em>Rey</em> —.” He switches his cup to the other hand, and gives me an expert half-hug. Matt stands up behind me; he can’t possibly be jealous. We’ve talked about the state of Nintendo for the past hour.</p><p>“You look <em>really</em> cool!” I tell him. When I sit back down, Randy chooses the chair beside me. <em>Kylo chose that one</em>, Matt murmurs, before sitting back down himself.</p><p>“I have to dress business casual. For my internship,” says Randy.</p><p>That is <em>incredible</em> to me: that Randy is already on the path to getting a job. “Your Mom must be <em>proud</em>. What do you do?” I ask.</p><p>“He takes people’s orders for Starbucks,” Matt drawls.</p><p>Randy’s lip curls for a split-second, then he shakes his head. “I’m at a <em>law firm</em>. It’s mostly just boring paperwork.”</p><p>“Downtown? I work downtown-ish.” I know a Starbucks <em>somewhat</em> near where I work, and I can imagine that one of the shops around it is a law firm. “I’d love to visit your office.”</p><p><em>At work, they call him Soyboy</em>, Matt drawls. “We should meet up sometime,” Randy says, grinning. “You know... You look good, too, Rey.” He takes a sip of his drink, cocking his eyebrow. </p><p>Matt makes a violent sound behind me. “<em>Don’t do that</em>,” I huff. I’m done with this horny werewolf shenanigans; it’s creepier because I’m older than them. Ben was quite enough, thank you very much.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” Randy says, “you look great, <em>for your age</em>.” <em>He has a girlfriend</em>, Matt says.</p><p>I sit up in my lawn chair. “What does <em>that</em> mean?” I ask. “How old do you think I am?” The two stare obliviously at me. “I’m only twenty-eight.”</p><p>“Okay, Boomer,” says Randy.</p><p>“Twenty-eight isn’t a <em>Boomer</em>.” I’m not <em>old.</em></p><p>“Okay, <em>Boomer</em>.” He toasts me his drink, and then he asks, “Do you want a sip of this?”</p><p>The coffee is good and hot; it thaws my fingertips a bit. The caffeine clears my head; Randy says I can have the rest if it helps me stay awake for the rest of the night... ‘<em>Boomer</em>.’ When he takes back the cup, his dark eyes linger on mine. He tilts back his head and takes a long, slow drought from the cup, like it isn’t the coffee he’s savoring. </p><p>.</p><p>One moment we’re talking and reconnecting, and the next, the two boys freeze. I follow their eyes. A shadow detaches itself from the woods beyond. Randy scrambles out of his lawn chair.</p><p>I can make out Kylo because of the reflection of the moon on his back, but only the fire reveals just how <em>big</em> he is. He is near-invisible at night, save for the silver ‘mask’ that outlines his dark eyes. The mask turns towards me.</p><p>I had thought that things would be like before. The boys used to transform in front of me, without the aid of the moon. I thought that  everybody would be wagging their tails, sniffing crotches, stepping on my feet, and licking my hands. Now I see how wrong I am. </p><p>I’ve never even seen a dog so big; I don’t think even regular wolves are that big. His front paws are dinner-plates. His head is the size of an anvil; I’m pretty sure <em>my</em> head could fit inside his mouth. Kylo could <em>destroy</em> me. This feels like a mistake.</p><p>A throat clears behind me. “Rey,” says either Matt or Randy (I can’t tell), “he wants you to...”</p><p>“What?” I whisper. Sweat breaks out on my forehead. I’m afraid that if I break eye contact with the wolf, something bad will happen. Very bad.</p><p>Matt or Randy speaks up, “He wants you to hold out your hand.” I think they smell my fear or something, because they add, “Like you <em>used</em> to do.”</p><p>Oh-kay, <em>okay</em>. My left hand is my dominant one, so I offer my right one. The shaking gets <em>really</em> bad, especially once his <em>mouth</em> opens. Hot, lupine breath condenses against my skin. Serrated teeth flash in his red mouth; I have to look away, or I’ll pass out or piss myself. Wet heat envelops my hand and my wrist. I’m praying he doesn’t <em>bite</em> <em>down</em>; a play-bite now would take a generous chunk out of me.</p><p>At last, he draws away from me. I pull my right hand to my chest and just deflate with relief that I still have two arms. Once Matt goes off into the woods with Kylo, Randy places a hand against my back. “Are you alright?” he asks softly.</p><p>I nod. “I’m fine. I just...” My teeth clack together. I hate to disappoint. But goosebumps prickle up and down my arm. I look into the dark where Kylo and Matt took off, and even though I can’t see them, chills break out along my back.  “I think I need to call it <em>quits</em> tonight.”</p><p>Randy’s eyes widen; his disappointment cuts me deep, but I’m just way out of my league. “Just call me a Boomer,” I add lamely. I’m just another human. How did Randy get here..? “I can just drive myself home, Randy. If it’s not too much trouble.”</p><p>Randy shakes his head as he hears my idea. The Starbucks cup crumples in his fist. “I don’t think I’m allowed to...” he begins, his eyes flickering to where Matt and Kylo disappeared. Then he dips his head. I don’t know if it’s the fire, but his face seems to darken.</p><p>“That’s okay. Maybe I’ll just stay the night in the house.” I don’t want to get Randy in trouble. Staying indoors sounds marginally safer than waiting outdoors. When I push myself off the chair, I’m suddenly face-to-face with his puffy blue vest.</p><p>“Where’re you going?” he asks. </p><p>My tongue thickens. He smells vaguely <em>sweet</em>. “Just... to the house.”  </p><p>He lowers his face over my neck. “Why, Rey?” His breath is hot against my ear.</p><p>Don’t look him in the eyes. Look down, look at his shoes, look anywhere else, but <em>don’t</em> look him in the eyes, or it’s a challenge. It was fine when they were puppies, but he’s not a puppy now. None of them are. Not anymore.</p><p>He raises a big, pale hand and he runs it over the back of my arm, squeezing gently (but we know he can crush me). My lower back stiffens. He knows that I’m scared, right? Can’t he smell it? <em>Randy</em> was always good, always, always <em>human</em>. <em>Please</em> let me go.</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>,” he says. His hand uncurls from my arm and he brings it to the corner of my eye. I blink a few times and let myself look at his face, which is all misty to me — I think that I’m crying, or <em>was</em> crying. Holy shit. His pupils are blown up all the way, his expression blank. It’s fucking terrifying; <em>My, what big eyes you have</em>, Randy. Haha. He steps back from me — one foot, and then the other, boots crunching on the leaves, face trained on the ground. </p><p>I step away from him, and then away from the light of the fire pit. I don’t look back, but I hear something <em>wet</em> splatter to the ground. </p><p>“<em>I’m sorry</em>,” I scream back. </p><p>I have to get back to the driveway. I’m pretty sure that Randy drove home. The moon is there to guide me back to the shadow of the house. I’m wearing a jacket and long-johns, but they’re useless — the wind is so cold that it <em>burns</em>. I can’t believe what a difference that a fire and several werewolves makes.</p><p>A light flashes in the trees. <em>Head lights</em>? I stop and rub at my wet, stinging eyes. When I look up, the light is gone. A twig snaps close behind me. I spin around. </p><p>Matt trots close behind me, on all fours. As a puppy, he was just a fluffy yellow ball, but he is <em>gorgeous</em> now. His pelt glows <em>gold</em> beneath the moonlight. He looks like some sort of wolf <em>god</em>.</p><p>But just like old times, Matt <em>smacks</em> himself into my thighs, on his eternal quest to shove his face into my crotch. Because of his size and the fact that I’m stunned at the sight of him, he basically gets his wish. At least his breath is pretty hot; my butt is thoroughly defrosted. </p><p>A long time ago, I could’ve just shoved his head away and given a very stern <em>no</em>, but now it’s like trying to push away a wall. I’m jumping off of him and trying to laugh it off. (Because we’re both just <em>playing</em>, right?) I’m telling him to stop, but he’s really not listening. He doesn’t need to; he’s bigger and stronger than me. With his snout <em>right</em> between my legs, he lifts me off my feet. The earth spins.</p><p>I fall flat on my back. Back of my head smacks the dirt. Snarling and high-pitched <em>squeals</em> cut the air. The sky above is dark, except for the sickly glow of the moon. The spinning doesn’t go away, when I push myself upright. Now there’s <em>two</em> yellow wolves, and the masked one. </p><p>There’s dark blonde Randy and poor Matt with his ears tucked back, and Big Bad Kylo. Except for one, the gang’s all <em>here</em>.</p><p>Kylo moves towards me, but I scrabble backwards on my hands and feet. Twigs and sharp dead leaves dig into my palms. </p><p><em>Don’t</em> eat me. <em>Please</em> don’t eat me; I loved you, I loved <em>all</em> of you a long time ago, but I don’t think I’m cut out for this. I just don’t understand. I’m sorry, boys.</p><p>Kylo steals closer to me, stepping over my body with his massive paws. His face lowers over mine, that hot breath washing over my face in waves. I forget to breath. The earth spins, but I’m lying still, waiting for it to end. </p><p>He opens his red, shiny mouth. And he says, “<em>It’s alright, Rey</em>.” It’s Kylo’s voice, coming from the jaws of Kylo’s wolf. <em>That’s</em> not right. Only <em>humans</em> talk; they can choose one or the other plus or minus a tail, but not like that. Leia used to say that this isn’t <em>Narnia</em>. He places a great big paw beside my head, and then he runs his tongue up the side of my face. It’s rough and wet, and so hot that it <em>burns</em>. “It’s alright,” he says again, and again.</p><p>There’s a great <em>cracking</em> sound. He dips towards me, jaws wide open. I scream (— <em>he’sgoingtoeatmegoingtoeatme</em> —). Beside my head, the bones in his paw crackle right next to my ear. Unholy noise. Slowly, the wolf begins to stand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this took so long;; I realized I was just overthinking it </p>
<p>pLS enjoy Four-Wolfboys-One-Girl<br/>&gt;:3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>As this all happens, a shrill laugh crawls up my throat. It’s not that I find anything funny, but seeing a wolf stand up is something ludicrous and impossible, and I don’t know how else to react without <em>screaming</em>… The wolf’s anvil head raises, and it looks at me for a moment, before snorting hot breath in my face. A red tongue paints across my mouth, so I have to squeeze my lips shut so I don’t get dog germs. See? I’m not in danger <em>I’m not in danger</em>. It’s like a magic trick.</p>
<p>He raises a paw the size of a dinner plate, before slowly lowering it beside my head. The leaves crackle like bones snapping inside my inner ear...</p>
<p>“<em>Rey,” </em>he says. <em>Sh, sh</em>, he smooths a paw down my side, because I’m breathing really really hard. It’s like I’ve just run five miles except I’m just laying here. “<em>You’re safe</em>,” says Kylo-wolf. </p>
<p>“See?” The wolf says. “Safe.” </p>
<p>He lifts his hand, and extends a long, thick finger, tipped at the end with a black claw. At first I think he’s about to jab out my eye, but then he runs his finger down my cheek. </p>
<p>“Kylo,” says... <em>Randy</em>, I think, but there’s a bass to his voice. A muffledness, as if he’s also performed the magic trick.</p>
<p>“She’s wet herself,” Matt blurts out excitedly, and I know it’s his wolf’s voice. He gets too too close because I smell his sour breath. Kylo slams his fist to the ground so hard that the earth shudders beneath me. Kylo’s wolf peels its lips back and its teeth <em>crack</em> the air like gunshots in front of my face and oh god, <em>oh god</em> I am going to die.</p>
<p>When Matt retreats, Kylo turns his attention towards me. <em>It’s alright</em>, the wolf says again, <em>it’s alright. </em>It runs its paws up and down my arms. It opens its mouth and licks my neck, my jaw. Then its hand wraps around my waist, and I’m picked up off the ground like a doll. </p>
<p>“Yeah... <em>yeah</em>, <em>shit</em>,” Matt huffs, his voice going thick.</p>
<p>Claws unfasten the belt around my waist. The pants drag down, and I feel the bite of the wind. My legs do a jig in the air, trying to fight it. I need clothes. I don’t have fur. </p>
<p>Kylo lets my back fall to the earth floor, with my legs in the air. His claws grip my knees. An anvil head of thick, dark fur slides between my legs; its snout breathes hot fumes. When those massive jaws open, a long, dark tongue slips out, and it licks a stripe between my legs.</p>
<p>Shapes zip across my eyes. My back arches, the back of my head thuds against the ground. The next one goes long, and slow — from between my buttocks, then up my <em>slit</em>. My hands grasp clumsily at anything to hold onto; the shaking ground, my thighs, my sweater. The air is so cold that it stings the back of my throat, and I draw great huge lungfuls that burn me up from the inside out. The moon shivers in the black sky. Twigs and leaves tangle in my hair, like hands tugging at my scalp.</p>
<p>His paws adjust so that they hook underneath my knees, holding me in place. His nose breaths steam that skirts against my exposed navel. I feel dull pricks on the inside of my thighs, where his fangs just graze the surface of my skin. He licks me <em>there</em>, slowly, and he makes these sounds in his chest, like the taste is something he wants to savor. My toes curl inside of my boots and I feel my hands sliding up to rub at my chest. My nipples are so hard that it hurts. </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” snarls one of the other brothers. “She wants it so <em>bad</em>, you can fucking <em>smell</em> it.” </p>
<p>Kylo stops for a moment, and a low growl rolls up his chest. I blink tears from the corners of my eyes, trying to swallow the saliva that coats my mouth. With his hands beneath my knees, he lowers me until my back is nestled against the leaf litter. I can’t - I don’t understand what’s just <em>happened</em>. From my waist down, my limbs feel cold and prickly, and wet, and my jeans are gone. I look down at what should be my body, but it glows in the moonlight like a corpse — the sagging stomach, the chicken legs. I don’t - I don’t think I could walk, if they just let me go. If they could just let me go.</p>
<p>Kylo-wolf drapes himself over me, his shadow falling over my legs like a blanket. He licks his chops and he says in a low voice, “<em>My wolf wants you.</em>” I stare up at him for a moment, at a loss for words. His eyes are pinpricks in the dark, like twin stars. Just like the first time, I don’t know how to say <em>no</em>; my tongue is a dead slab in my mouth. But he doesn’t wait for my reply; he hikes my knees up, and I feel something hot pushing against my bottom. </p>
<p>I wake up and realize what’s happening. I try to cry, but Kylo’s jaws snap inches from my face, freezing that scream in my throat. He pushes in. </p>
<p>The first time splits me open. I scream inside of myself. A visceral image rises in my mind of a cooking show, of a raw chicken cut open so its meat is spread out, or ‘butterflied’. ‘Spatchcocked’. </p>
<p>The muscles inside his body are coiled so tightly, that he shudders all over and inside of me. I feel something lathe against my face, and I realize he’s gently licking me again. I hate him so much. I wish I never met the Skywalkers.</p>
<p>“<em>Waited for this for so long.</em>” He moves his hips, slowly at first. It hurts more than anything else. But my body is still <em>wet </em>from the feeling of his tongue, and I can actually feel the <em>slick </em>squeezing between us — <em>God, </em>is he <em>big</em>.</p>
<p>I square my boots in the dirt, my insides straining. I hope he doesn’t notice it, but then Kylo makes a sound and his claws bite into my waist. His breathing deepens, and it’s a focused sound, like the sound of a train chugging. Suddenly he hits a <em>wall</em>. He snorts and tries to tug my thighs, but his cockhead just <em>bumps </em>against it, making me whimper. </p>
<p>My hands fly up on their own and I curl my fingers into the course fur of his arm. The corded tendons in his arm strain, and his lip peels back over his teeth, like a warning. “Kylo,” I blurt out, “Kylo, I—.”</p>
<p>His ears fold back over his head. He pushes his anvil head into my neck. He yanks — he smacks his waist into mine. I <em>scream</em> like I’m being <em>skewered alive</em> and claw his back for purchase. Stars burst behind my eyes and blind me. I cling to his shoulders, and I feel him thicken inside of me. <em>Don’t cum in me,</em> I hear myself beg, and my voice is greased with tears so that the words flow together. <em>Please don’t cum inme, Kyl</em>o, <em>pleasedon’t</em>—.</p>
<p>But he shudders, and he smooths his hands up and down my sides, while something indescribably <em>hot</em> releases inside of me. He licks my collarbone, shuddering gently. It feels, it feels like he’s <em>growing</em> inside of me, and when he moves, all of it squelches inside of me, stuffing it <em>deeper</em>. I don’t want it, <em>I don’t want it</em>— I smack his anvil head once, twice, and now I shove, so his kisses stop. He’s finished, he has to get out, <em>get out</em> of me. </p>
<p>Kylo wrenches his great head away from me. He grabs my waist with both of his massive paws and starts pulling. It - it <em>hurts. </em>It’s like we were <em>locked</em> together, and now Kylo is trying to pull the plug. He pulls it out of me, and I catch a glimpse of it — a big, red piece, as he releases me so I lay on the ground, cold all over.</p>
<p>I need to get away, I need to get to the house — no, the car, or cars. But what if I can’t find the keys? Or what if the house is locked and I can’t get in? </p>
<p>A cold wind knifes into my bare skin, drawing me to one single thought: I need warmth. I just want to be warm... I shift my legs, when something hot and sticky slips down my thighs and past my anus. (It’s the only place where I feel warm.) My boots slide against the leaf litter, and my knees slowly sink beneath me. I - I don’t think that I can walk. The wind rips free tears from my eyes and a whimper crawls up my throat. </p>
<p>Hands circle my wrists and pull them over my head.</p>
<p>Yellow fills my vision. Its thick, golden fur, rubbing against my face. I clutch at it gratefully. My numb hands wrap around long, bony fingers, each ending in a hooked claw. I realize dimly that it’s a hand — a massive, furred hand. It’s warm, sour scent fills my lungs. A deep, snuffling sound comes from above me. Fear crawls up my throat. </p>
<p>“Check it out, Randy,” says the Matt-wolf. “She’s fucking <em>scenting</em> me.”</p>
<p>A neutral sound comes from behind me. I raise my face slowly from his hand, and I swallow a lump in my throat. “<em>Matt</em>,” I bleat. “<em>Pl</em>...” I blink tears from my eyes, afraid to turn my head up to look. “<em>Please take me h... home</em>.” </p>
<p>I search my head for times when I’ve asked Matt to do something, presently trying to gauge his obedience. His loyalty to me, even. Kylo was bad, Ben was good. Randy was good, and Matt... well, Matt kept to himself and his video games. Matt was <em>good</em>, right? </p>
<p>A voice speaks from behind me, crushing all my hopes; “<em>Be gentle with this one</em>.” I glance up to notice the hands enveloping both my wrists. Kylo.</p>
<p>“Oh, I <em>know</em>,” says Matt, in a strained voice. “Rey is… <em>special</em>.” He grabs my knees eagerly, none too mindful of his claws. “<em>Shit</em>,” he huffs. “She looks so fucking <em>hot</em> like this, Randy. <em>Holy shit</em>.” I hear the click of his throat.</p>
<p>Gravel crunches behind him. Randy makes a neutral sound in his throat. I wonder if he’s scared of Kylo and Matt – maybe they’re forcing him to watch. </p>
<p>Before I can pity poor Randy, Matt’s head smacks between my legs, making me squeal. His tongue laps across the insides of my thighs and between my folds, the wet heat sending me into spasms. I didn’t think I could get aroused again, but it just feels <em>that</em> good. He licks up both me and Kylo’s spending, saliva dripping down my ass. He even starts making these small hungry sounds that vibrate in his throat. </p>
<p>When he lifts his head, I’m already in shambles. I can see his massive cock hanging between his legs, the flared tip dripping cum. It’s the darkest thing on his body, nearly sweeping the ground. Still Matt waits, until his Alpha gives him the go ahead, before he sinks himself inside me.</p>
<p>Even though I was ‘prepared’, I’m <em>still</em> not ready for Matt’s speed. A<em> squeal</em> crawls up my throat as Matt slams against the same wall in one stroke. My head spins, and from far away Kylo snaps at him. When I’m recovered enough, Matt has placed his hands on my waist, gripping me tightly to leave claw marks. </p>
<p>Saliva drips down his jaws and wets my navel as he jackrabbits inside me, so my head bounces with each thrust. He’s not as gentle or as slow as Kylo, but I’m ‘loose’ enough that it doesn’t hurt as much. I think.</p>
<p>His thrusting gets harder and faster, and his breath comes in frustrated snarls. Kylo’s grip on my hands <em>tighten</em>. Matt curses as he finishes inside me, in one hot spurt. Kylo snarls at him to get up before the knot takes, and Matt lurches to his feet, popping out of me. His claws trail burning lines across my rib cage. The rest of his spending dribbles down my body and on the ground as he lurches away. Before my own eyes, Randy steps in front of my legs.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m sorry, Rey</em>,” he begins in a choked voice. “<em>I’m sorry…</em>”</p>
<p>He sinks to his knees and takes what was Kylo and Matt’s place previously. His hands slide beneath my knees, squeezing gently. He says he’s sorry, but his dick is just as big and long, and he grabs himself before guiding it slowly into my cunt. He lets out a shuttered moan. “You’re so <em>soft</em>,” he croaks, in a voice barely above a whisper. “<em>Oh God</em>…”</p>
<p>I bite back the urge to scream at him to <em>shut up</em>. At least Matt finished fast; Randy eases himself in and strokes my insides with his cock, filling me up. I taste blood at the corner of my mouth where my teeth broke skin. Randy leans in and licks me tenderly across my lips, before Kylo releases a short growl.</p>
<p>Randy rapes me quietly and demurely from then on, rocking me gently on the ground until he spills inside of me. It’s not as searing hot as before because of all the cum in there from the last two boys. There’s a soreness deep inside me, like I’m still stuffed. Randy licks my knee, and he keeps rocking his hips as if he wants to be hard again and to fuck me longer, if not for the sharp growl that issues from Kylo’s throat. “<em>I’m sorry… I’m sorry</em>,” Randy whispers pitifully, before slipping out of me. He heaves a rasping, breathless sigh.</p>
<p>Kylo yanks me up by my hands and his tongue lathes across my neck, like liquid heat. I’m in some sort of emotional stupor as he does this, not quite caring. But the fear spikes when he slips a claw between my thighs. He hears me whimper and slips his snout beneath my chin, licking in earnest. But his hand carefully rucks up my leg, exposing my dripping cunt to the night air. My sobs choke out inside my throat. I’m scared that he wants me again after his brothers loosened me up. Sure enough, I feel the hot poker of his cockhead brushing against my ass; it’s so thick I could sit on it.</p>
<p>Just then, he raises his head – his snout, leaving my neck cold. His eyes train into the darkness. I see Matt and Randy turned away from me, on all fours, their hackles raised, but they slowly relax as another wolf steps into the tainted moonlight.</p>
<p>Ben is so <em>beautiful</em> that the sight of him takes my breath away. He’s silvery in the moonlight, painted in streaks of grey. His golden eyes take in me and Kylo, and I feel Kylo’s grip on my sides tense.</p>
<p>Ben takes in the sight before him, before speaking. “<em>Let her go</em>.”</p>
<p>I bite back a smile, but Kylo must smell my excitement because he can barely speak through his own growling. “You don’t give <em>orders</em> to <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>“Mother left charge of this pack to <em>me</em>,” replies Ben evenly.</p>
<p>Kylo snarls, <em>enraged</em> at the thought of being overlooked in favor of his good twin brother. I feel sorry for him, just the<em> tiniest</em> bit, but right now <em>Ben</em> is my only hope.</p>
<p>Ben takes a step towards us. Kylo <em>yanks</em> me so my back is flat against his heaving chest. On either side, Ben is flanked by Matt and Randy, and my insides sink. I shake my head, terrified. I don’t want to see Ben ripped to shreds for my sake.</p>
<p>Ben stiffens, and for a moment seems to consider something. His eyes meet Kylo’s, I think. Then he hunches over, and I turn my head away as he shifts, so that now he stands like the rest of them. But it’s okay, I tell myself — he’s one of the <em>good ones</em>. When I look back at him, he stands even bigger than his brothers, asides from maybe Kylo. My heart swells as I take in the sight of him. He’s handsome, and beautifully furred in silver, like a knight even.</p>
<p>Kylo stares down his brother for a moment, and then his grip falters. I sense some unspoken communication between them, but I think that Kylo is actually <em>intimidated</em>. Matt and Randy’s ears flatten on their heads. Kylo’s paws fall from me and he actually brushes past me, his fur running along my side. Without his support, my legs give out and I fall flat on my bottom with a thud. “<em>Let’s go</em>,” he orders Matt and Randy. “<em>The Favorite’s arrived</em>,” he mutters bitterly. The woods swallow them up. </p>
<p>A shiver runs down my back as Ben approaches. He’s so <em>tall</em> now, and <em>majestic, </em>where Kylo was just menacing. It’s not just the the silver in his fur, but his eyes are <em>soft</em> and <em>soulful.</em> </p>
<p>“<em>Ben</em>,” I croak, staring up at him. Slowly, he crouches down so he’s hunched over me. “<em>Ben, I</em>—...” He raises a furred finger and runs his knuckles along my cheek. I think I’ve been crying.   </p>
<p>“I know,” he says in a soft, sad voice. “I <em>know</em>, Rey.” He lowers his knees to the forest floor. My eyes scroll down to his exposed cock, hovering between us. The swollen head weeps precum.</p>
<p>I stare at it for a bit, then look back up at his face. The moon is bright in his eyes. When he speaks, his tone is apologetic, if not mournful. “We can’t help ourselves, Rey,” he says.</p>
<p>He slips his hands behind my thighs and pulls me towards him. Survival instinct kicks in at last and I flip over and try to kick away, but he wraps his hands around my belly and holds me fast. </p>
<p>“We’ll take care of you,” he argues in a strained voice. “You’ll never be hungry, never have to go to work and slip underneath cars.” </p>
<p>The head of his cock bumps against my navel and slips downwards, pressing against my folds. He moves it gently, lets it rub my entrance with spending so my knees go weak. </p>
<p>“You’ll see, Rey. You’ll like it.”</p>
<p>In one smooth stroke, he takes me from behind. I don’t know if it’s the angle or the size of him, but he hits parts that none of his three brothers hit before. When he pulls his hips back and slams it in, I let out a shrill scream, pawing at the leaf litter for some hold onto the rolling earth. </p>
<p>After a while, I lay my head down and let him fuck me as his instinct demanded. He takes his time and says nothing, but when he finishes, he lets his knot swell inside of me. It‘s like a balloon somewhere in my lower intestines, sealing me up.  </p>
<p>“It’s alright,” he murmurs at last. He leans over me, pushing his knot deep inside me from behind. A glob dribbles down the inside of my thigh, mixed semen and bodily fluid displaced by his swelling cock.</p>
<p>“You’re doing <em>great</em>, Rey. You’re going to make <em>so many</em> pretty pups,” he murmurs. I flinch as a wet tongue lathes across the nape of my neck. “It’s alright,” he says again, sheepishly. “I just wanted to kiss you. You’re <em>safe</em>, you know. We’re going to <em>protect</em> you.”</p>
<p>If this is safety, I want to wake up from it. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>